


Ready, Set, Let's Go

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Nine x Rose. High school AU.





	Ready, Set, Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> Not adding to this one either folks

"I can assure you that I had nothing to do with...with THAT!" John straightened his shoulders and leveled a glare at the Headmistress of Gallifrey High.

"Mister Smith," the diminutive lady scolded, "your record at Gallifrey speaks for itself and I'm afraid with no witnesses, well, I assume you can understand our predicament."

"No, I don't understand your predicament," John emphasized the last word with scorn. "This is an outrage."

"Did you want us to call someone? Oh that's right," the woman's lip tilted up in a parody of amusement, "you don't have anyone for us to contact."

At her harsh words, the fight seemed to go out of John and he slouched back in his seat, the scowl that everyone at Gallifrey had been at the receiving end of crossing his brow.

"That's better. Now, I believe a week suspension is warranted here. Oh dear," the woman tutted, "I guess this means you'll lose your scholarship for TARDIS University, won't you?"

John didn't deign to respond, arms folded and head down. Before the Headmistress could continue her diatribe, the door behind John swung open and Rose Tyler burst through. She was the most well-liked girl on campus, easily charming students and teachers alike with her bright smile, cheerful disposition, and caring nature.

"Rose!" The secretary's face brightened. "What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Blaine, I'm so sorry, but John didn't build the effigy of you," Rose said with a slight smile.

"Oh?" Ms. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "And who did?"

"I did!" Rose announced.

Ms. Blaine let out a startled gasp. John, who hadn't looked away from Rose since she had entered the room, also gasped, but it went unnoticed.

"Miss Tyler, I can hardly believe that," Ms. Blaine said. "You've had a near perfect record and I'm not sure you're capable of such a destructive and mean-spirited act."

"Everyone has an off day, Ms. Blaine," Rose replied. "It was a prank, graduating in two months and all. Adam Mitchell said I wouldn't and I did."

"I hardly know what to say." Ms. Blaine sat back in her chair and surveyed the two young people before her. "Mister Smith, what do you have to say about Miss Tyler's confession?" she asked at last.

John jumped, wrenching his gaze from Rose's face. "I told you I didn't do it."

"I still don't know if I believe you, Miss Tyler," Ms Blaine shrugged, "But it seems as if I have no choice. You are hereby suspended for three days."

"And John?" Rose demanded.

"Also suspended for three days." Ms. Blaine barely glanced at John. 

"But he didn't do anything!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm sure he was involved somehow. He's a worthless sort." Ms. Blaine turned back to her computer screen. "Now get along before I change my mind."

Rose opened her mouth to protest, but John was on his feet and ushering her out the door before she could get a word out. 

Once they reached the hall, she was indignant. "That's completely unfair. You should totally report her for discrimination. Call the school board or something."

John shoved his hands in his pockets. "Rose? Why did you do that?"

"Oh, um, I..." Rose was looking everywhere but at John. 

"You don't even know me," he continued.

"Yeah, but I heard, erm, Jack said that you were going to lose your scholarship." Rose blushed. "That's a pretty big deal."

"Oh, he did, did he?" John glared through the brick walls of the school as if he could disintegrate Jack Harkness with his mind.

"Sorry, I...sorry," Rose sighed and turned away. "Guess I'll go now.

"Rose." John moved in front of her. "I'm not mad at you. Wasn't really his business to say anything."

"No, 'spose it wasn't. You can beat him up later?" 

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. Listen, since we both have three days off..."

"Yeah?" 

"We could, spend it together, if you want." He glanced at her and then away.

Her smile started slowly and grew into a full-sized grin complete with a hint of her tongue. 

He grinned back, grabbing her hand and yelling, "Run!"


End file.
